Simple Love
by kimsangraa
Summary: Soonyoung, makhluk aneh yang pintar mengurusi anak kecil. Jihoon, yang mungkin... tergugah hatinya?/ SoonHoon. HoZi. Fluff. RnR?


Jihoon tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan jengkelnya kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan sang makhluk bersurai hitam legam, yang kabarnya berasal dari planet luar bumi dan memiliki sifat langka, padahal sebenarnya ia hanyalah Kwon Soonyoung saja.

Tapi Jihoon tidak suka dengannya.

Memangnya siapa yang suka Soonyoung? Mungkin hanya Seokmin. Dan juga Mingyu, sertakan juga Wonwoo sekalian. Oh iya, Seungcheol juga. Si Narsis dari Cina alias Jun itu juga. Oh, gengnya Lalisa juga suka berlama-lama kalau mengobrol dengan Soonyoung. Duo kakak tingkat Jimin dan Jongin juga tidak masalah akrab dengannya. Produser sekolah Yoongi dan Chanyeol juga. Si Kutilang-kutilang macam Nayoung, Somi, dan Doyeon itu malah sampai berurai air mata kalau sudah melawak bersama Soonyoung.

Eh, tunggu, banyak juga ya yang suka dengan Soonyoung?

Padahal Soonyoung itu ramai sekali. Maksudnya ramai adalah _ramai_ , ia adalah tipe yang mencomot keripikmu seenaknya, yang makan kulit ayammu padahal itu kau sisakan untuk akhir, yang meneleponmu jam dua pagi untuk menyontek dua tiga nomor tugas sejarah atau pelajaran eksak. Juga yang menyetel musik EDM ketika aula sekolah sedang santai dengan akustik. Urgh, Jihoon tidak suka. Ia pernah mengumpat pada Soonyoung tapi sialnya (atau beruntungnya?) Soonyoung tidak dengar karena musiknya terlalu bising.

Dan Kwon Soonyoung yang sekarang tiba-tiba akrab dengan Jihoon. Entah maksudnya apa, pasti ada yang terselubung dari aksinya tiga minggu terakhir ini.

"Kau mau menyontek esei bahasa, ya?"

Soonyoung mengangkat alis, direbahkannya tas di kursi yang berdiri manis di samping tempat duduk Jihoon. "Siapa bilang? Aku sudah selesai. Sebentar, aku mau menyerahkan ini ke sentral dulu."

"Oh, tumben."

Tapi Soonyoung tidak mendengar. Ia melesat menuju sentral sembari membawa _flashdisk,_ menabrak Taehyung yang menyorak ' _santai, bro!'_. Jihoon berani bertaruh isi benda itu adalah daftar lagu yang ia rekomendasikan untuk disetel saat istirahat satu jam pada tengah hari nanti.

* * *

kwon soonyoung/lee jihoon  
by kimsangraa  
fluff, bromance, etc.

dedicated to : **sonewbamin**  
and all the readers!

* * *

Jihoon sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apa-apa, memandangi sepupunya yang ramai berlari ke sana kemari membawa robot atau apalah, di tangannya yang kecil tapi gempal itu. "Jihoon! Jihoon! Rusak…"

"Pakai ' _hyung_ ', dasar kau bocah kecil." hela napas, lalu ia mengambil mobil robot yang diserahkan sepupunya itu, lalu menyadari letak rusaknya. Itu tidak rusak, hanya sedikit terbalik. "Jungkook, jangan memutarnya ke arah ini. Nanti rusak lagi."

Sepupunya tersenyum lebar. "Ya, ya, _Hyung_!"

Ia kembali tertawa-tawa, berlarian setelah mainannya itu kembali jadi benar. Jihoon melihat jam dinding yang ditaruh rapi setengah meter di atas kulkas. Masih beberapa jam lagi. Ia harus apa? Terus-menerus menemani Jungkook begini? Tapi belum sempat hela napasnya terdengar, bel pintu sudah mendahului. Dendangannya sampai juga di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook mendekatinya, memegang pundaknya. Ia bisa melakukan itu karena Jihoon masih duduk sehingga tingginya sampai. "Itu Mama?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahu. Kalau itu orang tua Jungkook, pasti suaranya akan ramai karena mereka pergi bersama orang tua Jihoon juga. "Tidak tahu, coba aku cek."

Jihoon berdiri sehingga tangan Jungkook lepas dari pundaknya. Bel berdendang lagi dan ia membuka sedikit tirai. Di balik kaca film jendelanya, ia melihat sekelebat jaket _jeans_ yang tampak mahal. Sosok itu mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu dan akhirnya Jihoon bisa melihatnya. "Soonyoung?"

Jungkook, si tiga tahun itu, bertanya lagi dengan suaranya yang tinggi. "Siapa?"

"Itu temanku. Kau berperilaku yang baik, ya." pesan Jihoon. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu bilang begitu karena pada dasarnya Jungkook itu penurut dan pemalu ketika ada orang lain yang tidak ia kenal baik.

Jihoon melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan. "Kwon?"

"Hei!" Soonyoung menyapanya, tersenyum cerah mengalahkan matahari jam duabelas siang, sedikit menyilaukan bagi Jihoon. "Aku datang!"

"Dalam rangka apa?" maaf saja kalau Jihoon jadi galak begitu, ia 'kan tidak suka.

Soonyoung memasang wajah sedih. "Kau tidak ingat? Kemarin aku bilang ingin main dan kau menyetujuinya…"

Jihoon memang benar-benar tidak ingat. "Waktu kapan?"

"Waktu itu kau setengah tidur, pelajaran sejarah. Kau bilang 'iya, iya' begitu ketika aku bilang aku mau main."

Jihoon memasang wajah skeptis, tapi ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Soonyoung untuk masuk, sesudah ia melepas sepatunya yang terkesan seperti ia mau olahraga. "Lain kali kau harus memastikan aku di rumah."

Soonyoung mengangkat alis. "Aku sudah, kok! Aku menelepon, tapi tidak diangkat."

Jihoon membeku. Ia mengecek ponsel yang di- _charge_ di dekat sofa ruang tamu dan menemukan tiga panggilan tidak terjawab. "Eh, maaf. Ponselku ternyata dalam mode bisu."

Soonyoung tertawa mendengar nada Jihoon yang tidak seperti orang yang sedang minta maaf, lalu ia melepas jaketnya, menyisakan kaos hitam tipis yang kelihatannya bagus sekali di tubuhnya. "Tidak apa-apa! Eh, itu siapa?"

Jungkook muncul dari balik dinding dengan wajah super polosnya, seperti kelinci tersesat. Jihoon yang menjawab. "Itu sepupuku. Ayo, Jungkook, kenalan."

Soonyoung mendekatinya dengan senyum ramah, membuat Jungkook agak membuka diri. Anak itu juga tersenyum, walau kecil dan tidak tampak seperti ia cukup berani untuk memperkenalkan diri—toh ia bisa mengatakan namanya sembari membungkuk khas anak kecil. "Jeon Jungkook…"

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung, panggilnya 'Soonyoung- _hyung_ ', ya!"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk ringan. Soonyoung bertanya lagi pada Jihoon yang melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman. Jungkook mengikutinya dengan langkah kecil-kecil. "Dititipkan?"

"Iya, orang tuanya sedang pergi dengan orang tuaku. Mereka baru pulang sore nanti."

Soonyoung tertawa lagi. "Wah, beruntungnya kau. Aku jago mengurus anak, lho."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Yang dikatakan Soonyoung itu benar adanya. Sejam kemudian yang dilakukan Jihoon adalah tiduran sembari membaca komik, dibawah pendingin ruangan dalam kamarnya dan membiarkan Soonyoung dan Jungkook merusak kerapian lantainya dengan set lego. Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada ia yang harus terus 'ceria'. Dan mudahnya lagi, Jungkook dengan cepat akrab dengan Soonyoung.

Dari balik komiknya, Jihoon memerhatikan mereka. Ketika Jungkook menyeracau tentang lego-lego dan segala imajinasinya, Soonyoung mendengarkan dengan sabar dan wajahnya tampak seperti selalu tersenyum. Baru kali ini Jihoon melihatnya seperti itu—ia tak sekalipun mendengar Soonyoung mengeluh dari tadi.

Kok Soonyoung itu kesannya jadi 'wah' sekali, ya? Habisnya Jihoon selalu kagum dengan orang yang sabar mengurus anak kecil.

Jungkook tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia menatap Jihoon. " _Hyung…_ Mau pipis."

Jihoon menjauhkan komiknya sebentar. "He? Kau bisa pipis sendiri, 'kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, tapi ia mengerutkan bibir. Soonyoung menepuknya. "Kau takut? Ayo, kutemani!"

Jungkook mengangkat alis, ceria kembali. Ia mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. Soonyoung membuka pintu dan Jungkook melewati kakinya yang panjang dan mereka keluar. Jihoon mendengar tawa-tawa yang teredam dari luar dan ia menghela napas. Jelas sekali Soonyoung lebih bisa mengurusi anak kecil.

Ia menghela napas lagi dan menaruh komiknya di samping bantal, lalu memejamkan mata. Kalau begini sih, yang main dengan Soonyoung itu Jungkook dan bukan Jihoon. Bukannya Jihoon cemburu atau apa, melainkan… apa ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak masuk akal juga 'kan cemburu pada anak tiga tahun. Lagipula ia tidak cemburu. Ia 'kan tidak suka dengan Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar pintu dibuka. Bingung mau bagaimana, akhirnya ia berpura-pura tidur saja. Jungkook segera menyadarinya. "Jihoon- _hyung_ tidur!"

Terdengar hening sebentar. Lalu suara orang duduk. "Kalau begitu kita pelan-pelan saja mainnya, agar tidak berisik."

"Iya…" bisik Jungkook, yang toh masih terdengar sampai ke telinga Jihoon.

Mereka main-main sampai beberapa saat dan Jihoon hampir pulas ketika ia mendengar Soonyoung menyahut dengan pelan, tidak ada sambungannya dengan topik main-main yang dibicarakannya dengan Jungkook. "Jungkook, kau tahu tidak, Jihoon- _hyung_ itu sebenarnya manis sekali."

Jihoon nyaris membelalakkan mata. Topik macam apa itu?!

"Manis?" tanya Jungkook. "Jihoon- _hyung_ manis?"

"Iya, seperti permen kapas."

Jihoon mengernyit sedikit, _perumpamaan yang buruk_.

"Aku suka itu!"

"Ya, aku juga suka manisnya permen kapas." kata Soonyoung, tertawa.

"Jihoon- _hyung_ bisa dimakan?"

Tawa lagi. "Tidak. Manis itu artinya bisa macam-macam. Bisa juga berarti 'baik'. Menurut Jungkook, Jihoon- _hyung_ baik, tidak?"

Kelihatannya Jungkook mengangguk-angguk karena suara gumamannya terdengar tidak stabil. "Iya. Jihoon- _hyung_ sering mengambilkan mainan dari atas kulkas, 'kan aku belum sampai tangannya. Lalu juga membetulkan robot jadi tidak rusak! Lalu ia juga menuang jus yang enak! Ia juga mengambil duri ikan agar aku tidak menelannya!"

"Oohh. Sudah kuduga ia baik. Jungkook suka bersama Jihoon- _hyung_?"

"Suka!" jawab Jungkook, semangat. "Soonyoung- _hyung_ juga suka?"

Hening sebentar.

"Suka."

* * *

Seseorang menggoyang tubuhnya, sekali, duakali. Jihoon harus berakting seperti ia baru bangun tidur—yang sebenarnya hal itu adalah fakta, tapi ia bisa bilang bahwa ia tidur dengan sangat tidak nyenyak. "Hmm?"

Soonyoung berbisik. "Jungkook sudah tidur. Mau pesan makan? Aku lapar."

Jihoon bangun, lalu duduk. Ia menatap lantai, di sebelah lego yang berserak ramai, kasur tipis sudah digelar dan Jungkook tidur di atasnya, mengulum jempol. Soonyoung sempat juga untuk melepas jempol itu, meninggalkan Jihoon sebentar dalam keheranannya tentang cara Soonyoung menidurkan anak yang susah untuk disuruh tidur ini.

Jihoon mengernyit. "Jam berapa ini?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu. "Kira-kira satu setengah jam sejak kau tidur."

Jihoon terdiam sebentar, mencoba membedakan mana yang tidak nyata dan nyata. Ia mengerjap sebentar, lalu menguap. "Masih ada ikan dibumbu asam manis di dapur. Ayo, makan."

"Wah," Soonyoung terlihat cerah. "Aku suka itu. Ayo."

Mendengar kata-kata 'suka', Jihoon merasa sedikit aneh. Geli menjalar di tengkuknya ketika ia mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum tidur itu. Permen kapas? Sekarang Jihoon jadi tidak yakin apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan. Ia berdiri, melangkah mengikuti Soonyoung yang sudah keluar dari kamar, tidak tampak seperti terjadi apa-apa.

Sampai di dapur, ia memanaskan ikan berkuah itu, sementara Soonyoung duduk menunggu di kursi meja makan sembari memainkan ponselnya. Jihoon menyahut, "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Ada apa saja?" tanya Soonyoung balik.

Jihoon membuka kulkasnya, mengedarkan pandangan. "Susu… jus jeruk… teh."

"Susu coklat?"

"Iya."

"Mau itu."

"Oke." Jihoon mengambil kotak susu coklat besar dari kulkasnya, mengambil gelas, menuang susu itu ke gelas. Ia menuju meja makan dan Soonyoung menatapnya, tersenyum tampan seiring gelas susunya ditaruh di atas meja.

"Terima kasih."

Jihoon menggumam sebagai balasan, mencoba untuk tidak merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar. Jihoon menuju ke kompor lagi, mematikan kompornya karena ikan itu sudah mengebul-ngebul. Ia mengecek nasi, bersyukur karena masih ada. Ia memanggil Soonyoung untuk mengambil nasi sendiri.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali Soonyoung bercanda dan Jihoon tidak tahu mau membalas apa kecuali dengan dengusan galak. Semakin ia berdebar, semakin pedas omongannya. Soonyoung sendiri tidak ambil hati—ia tertawa-tawa saja seolah Jihoon baru saja menghibur.

* * *

Jihoon menyalakan televisi dan ada yang sedang menayangkan film mobil-mobil balap. Soonyoung bilang jangan diganti, maka Jihoon yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu tertarik, mengambil komik dari kamarnya—melihat Jungkook yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman karena pendinginnya masih dinyalakan.

"Jungkook masih tidur?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kalau ia bangun, ia akan ikut ke sini." jawab Jihoon. Soonyoung manggut-manggut saja, lalu membiarkan Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya sembari membaca komik. Mereka larut dalam aktivitas masing-masing, membiarkan satu sama lain tanpa bicara.

Soonyoung mengganti saluran televisi ketika filmnya sudah habis. Ia menatap Jihoon yang tidak tertarik dengan kenyataan. "Hei."

"Hmm…"

"Jihoon."

Akhirnya Jihoon menoleh dengan kernyitan. "Hmm?"

Soonyoung nampak ragu-ragu. Ia menatap lutut Jihoon yang tertekuk karena ia duduk bersilang kaki. "Kau itu tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa-siapa, 'kan?"

Rasanya ada kelopak bunga memenuhi jantungnya Jihoon. Ini bisa saja berubah jadi _hanahaki_ , yang dipikir Jihoon dengan sedikit geli karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Apakah Soonyoung akan menyatakan perasaannya? Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak."

Kali ini Soonyoung menatapnya di mata. "Kalau begitu, apa kau membenciku?"

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya, terlihat lebih galak. "Hah?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahu, menjauh sedikit. Jihoon baru sadar kalau tadi ia mempersempit jarak. "Kau membenciku, tidak?"

Jihoon bingung. Ini pertanyaan yang cukup aneh. "Mau jujur atau bohong?"

Soonyoung merengut. "Bohong dulu baru jujur."

Jihoon kembali menatap komiknya, membalik halaman. "Dua-duanya punya jawaban yang sama. Tidak."

Soonyoung memukul pundaknya pelan. "Serius, tahu."

"Bagaimana ya. Kadang-kadang kau itu menyebalkan, jadi aku tidak suka. Kadang-kadang juga menyenangkan, jadi aku tidak terlalu bosan di sekolah. Setengah-setengah." jelas Jihoon akhirnya. Soonyoung mengangkat alis, kelihatannya belum terlalu puas. Ia mendekat.

"Banyak mana? Sebalnya atau menyenangkannya?"

Jihoon menekuk wajahnya. "Harus dijawab?"

"Harus." jawab Soonyoung sembari memegang lengannya. Jihoon jadi memperhatikan warna kulit mereka yang cukup berbeda—tentunya ia lebih pucat. Kalau Soonyoung itu sering main basket jadi kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap.

Ia berbicara dengan nada yang menggantung. "Menyenangkannya."

"Benar?"

"Iya, ih."

"Aaaaaaa!" Soonyoung melompat sedikit dan memeluknya, membuat Jihoon kaget hingga komiknya terlepas dan jatuh, membuat suara kecil yang ia harap tidak membangunkan Jungkook. Ia mendorong tubuh Soonyoung tapi lelaki itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Berarti aku punya kesempatan, dong?"

Usaha Jihoon untuk mendorong terhenti. Malah, ia menganga kecil dan merasakan degup-degup sialan yang beda dari biasanya di jantungnya. Sekilas senyum Soonyoung saat bermain dengan Jungkook melintasi otaknya. "Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Soonyoung menatapnya, tersenyum lebar khas ia sekali. "Sebenarnya kau itu mengerti, 'kan?"

Lalu kecup-kecup di pipi Jihoon yang bersemburat merah rata seperti habis dihantam _blush-on_. Ia menganga lebih lebar dan ingin meledak—bukan, bukan karena marah, melainkan karena makhluk dari planet bukan bumi yang sangat aneh ini melakukan hal yang bisa membuat paru-parunya sesak oleh bunga.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jarak matanya dengan bibir membentuk kurva senyum milik Soonyoung itu dekat sekali, sampai-sampai ia terlihat seperti baru saja melontarkan candaan yang buruk.

Tapi Jihoon tidak benar-benar membencinya, kok.

"H-hei," Jihoon benci kenapa ia tergugu. Tarik napas, keluarkan. "Lain kali bilang suka dulu, baru mencium. Jangan terbalik."

"Tapi kau suka padaku?" tanya Soonyoung, tersenyum lebih-lebih lebar.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya karena sorot Soonyoung itu terasa telak sampai hatinya.

"Y-ya, bisa kucoba."

 **end**

* * *

akhirnya selesai un! berdoa yang baik semoga snmptnnya keterima. aamiin.  
dan buat kamu, **sonewbamin** -q sayang, ayo buat fanfic lagi!  
ini fanfic hadiah buat ulang tahun dia, wish her happy birthday! Happy birthday babeee! kyaa~  
maaf ya nggak ngucapin pada tanggal yang pas. kukira fanfic ini akan cepat selesai, tapi ternyata sampai tanggal segini u_u hampir sebulan sendiri.  
I love you, sist! Mari tetap berhubungan baik.

Dan buat para readers (apalagi yang bisa kasih feedback bagus) kuharap banyak hal membahagiakan terjadi dalam hidup kalian semua /muahmuah

* * *

 **epilogue**

Jihoon mengernyit. "Kau datang ke rumahku sebenarnya mau bilang hal ini?"

Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk, kali ini tidak ragu tiduran di atas paha Jihoon yang setengahnya tertutup celana pendek. "Iya. Kupikir kita bisa menikmati suasana romantis. Tapi ternyata ada Jungkook, ya sudah."

"Seperti kau bisa romantis saja." Jihoon menjitak kepalanya pelan dan Soonyoung mengaduh.

Jihoon mengulum senyum. Tidak perlu Soonyoung tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook-lah yang berperan besar dalam hubungan mereka. Kalau tidak ada Jungkook, mana bisa ia lihat senyum manis Soonyoung ketika bermain dengan anak kecil? Karena hal itulah yang paling menggugah Jihoon.


End file.
